ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katrina Mendoza
Katrina "Cheeka" Mendoza (born October 17, 1986), is an American professional wrestler and actress of Colombian and Venezuelan descent. She is a former two time VWA Divas Champion and former ZXWWF Tag Team Champion. As of 2010, her wrestling career seems to have entered semi-retirement, taking a back seat to her acting. Early Life Katrina Mendoza was born Katarina Luz Calderon Martinez in Los Angeles, Californa, to Luz Martinez, a homeless Colombian immigrant, and Tito Calderon, a pimp of Venezuelan descent. Both of her parents abandoned Katrina when she was a baby. according to sources, she was left on the front step of an orphanage with her birth certificate pinned to the rags she was wrapped in. At age 5, Katrina was adopted by Lisa Mendoza, a single Colombian woman looking for a daughter. Together they lived in the Watts section of Los Angeles. Growing up there, Katrina was regularly exposed to gang violence, criminal activity, and police brutality. It was on these streets that she developed her ruthlessness and brawler fighting style. At age 16, Katrina received a wake-up call in the form of a daughter, who she named Kitten (a play on the first three letters of her own name). Upon recovering from giving birth, she immediately began to focus on getting her life together, and took a trip to Japan with the combined help of her mom, and a few friends. In Japan, Katrina became a regular in the Joshi scene, debuting as Yuki Suzuki, a masked bad girl billed from Tijuana, Mexico. A natural heel, and not very skilled wrestling wise, Yuki gained heat very easily, even from the very respectful Japanese fans, but she was always passionate about her job, and quickly learned to actually wrestle. However, her brawler roots never left her. Professional Wrestling Career ZXWWF She debuted in ZXWWF as Yuki Suzuki and was immediately in a feud with Annerley Madison, which resulted in Yuki's mask being removed. After that, she redebuted without her mask, winning the Tag Team Championship with her rival Annerley, before they were stripped of the titles. She made her way to VWA where she assisted Layla, and was her bodyguard, and part of the Nasty Girls, until Amy Weber, and eventually Layla were released. Chee continued a heated feud with Nasty Girls enemy, Showbiz, and her friend Tina Angel, with Cuban exile Tricia Varon as her friend and bodyguard. Her feud with Showbiz faded slowly, but Tina and Cheeka remain enemies. Cheeka and Tina shared the VWA Divas Championship #1 Contender slot for a match at ZXWWF Mania IV, which Shantelle Taylor won after pinning Tina. After numerous verbal attacks and property damage, Cheeka managed to get a rematch at Condemned 2009 in a Street Fight, where she won the VWA Diva's Championship. Following the freak accident at ZX and Mariah's wedding, Cheeka emerged on ZX's arm and wreaked havoc on the ZXWWF. Her personal war against the fans and her opponents alike claimed a victim in Mariah, who's spirit was seemingly destroyed completely by Cheeka when she was defeated by Showbiz to take her title. The resulting feud had the rivals playing mind games and chasing each other around the world, coming to a screeching halt when Cheeka defeated Showbiz to regain her title in a Hell in a Cell, thanks to help from none other than the Showstoppin' Senorita herself, Mariah. Cheeka's title was vacated due to a hidden back injury, but that didn't stop her. She soon ended up casting her shadow on Xplosion with ZX and his Legion, constantly at odds with the girls of the brand who seem to always end up in ZX's arms. The turbulent times have as of late seemingly taken their toll on the couple, who are fighting and making up almost constantly. At Pick Your Poison 2009, ZX revealed he knew for awhile what Chee had done, thus the end of a short but volatile era. The same night, Cheeka's only real ally turned on her, siding with Mariah, who finally stepped up and superkicked Cheeka. Her contract was held by ZX, wondering how to punish Cheeka, but Kevin Nash ended up investing in the diva and give her her own contract. This led to an alliance between Nash, Edge, Christian, and herself. The result, however, was Cheeka, trying to use her mind games as usual, to manipulate her way back to the top. The alliance didn't last too long. Before they knew it, Cheeka's own agenda involved Edge turning on his long time friend and tag team partner, Christian. This was achieved with a Singapore Cane blind side attack to Christian's head, which Edge failed to warn him of. Cheeka promised Edge fame and gold, but it seemed no matter what dirty tricks she tried, the couple failed. Their relationship, which boiled over the lines of kayfaybe, became heavily strained, and Edge started to hit her. As she fell further into the downward spiral of feeling less like a person, Edge's dehumanizing techniques became more frequent. From taking her name from her, to forcing her to walk around in nothing but a bikini, Edge turned Cheeka into a shell of her former self, seemingly carrying out karma's plans for her. Help for Cheeka did finally arrive, from the unlikely source of long time rivals: Mariah and her sister Amanda Cortez. Edge quickly struck back with his Ace, and kidnapped Cheeka's daughter Kitten. This set Cheeka on the war path to recovery, and after a match with Amanda, Edge finally returned Kitten to Cheeka. Her final appearance in ZXWWF was at 'Mania in 2010 just before the company closed, but only as a member of the crowd, with front row seats, holding Kitten and cheering on their friend Mariah in her match. Cheeka is known for being a violent competitor, looking to hurt her enemies, often with a smile on her face. She's also known for an extreme disregard for rules, which makes puts her at the end of many crime related jokes in the federation, and she was sometimes branded as "ZXWWF's Resident Criminal." Personal Life Following the close of ZXWWF, Katrina moved around to some smaller, new federations, but nothing really worked out for her, and late in 2010, she starred in her first movie, playing the supporting role of a dirty cop in Philadelphia. Katrina posed for Playboy magazine as their December 2010 cover girl. She remains friends with Mariah, and tabloids often try to catch a few snapshots of the two. Katrina is also a graduate of Mariah's wrestling school. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Kamasutra'' Clutch *''Hasta la Vista, Babi'' Killa Signature Moves :*''Chi Chi Choke'' her bra from underneath her top, chokes her opponent with it before using it to throw them :*''Cheekacanrana'' Hurracanarana :*''Kartel Kick'' Kick :*''187 619 :*Mudhole Stomping :*Springboard Crossbody :*Boston Crab :*Missile Dropkick :*Multiple Punching Combos :*Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, Oh My! 'Nicknames' :*The Venezuelan Vixen :*La Colombiana Mama :*La Bandida :*Concha La Loca :*Latina Loca :*Mommy (Kitten only) '''Wrestlers Managed by Cheeka' :*Xion Zeros :*Ivory :*Mariah :*Edge :*Layla El Entrance Themes :* "I Get Off" – Halestorm :* "Whiskey Walk" - American Bang Signature Taunts :*''Death Stare'' Championship/Accomplishments *'ZXWWF' :* VWA Divas Championship (2 times) :* ZXWWF Tag Team Championship (w/ Annerley; 1 time -- vacated by GMs) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:GZWA Category:Heel characters Category:Heel wrestlers Category:Heels Category:Face characters Category:Face Category:Face Character Category:GZWA Vixen Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Semi-retired wrestlers Category:Semi-retired characters Category:Dancers Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:American television actors Category:Actors Category:American Actors Category:American film actors Category:Glamour Models Category:Former Models Category:Models